Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 June 2015
11:18 (palm tree) :*Nonscopes (Steve) 11:21 (Steve) : u frikn wot m8 -360 quickscopes (Palm Tree) - 11:21 (Palm tree) :x_x 11:21 11:24 (Steve) : git gud u skrub 11:33 http://prntscr.com/7imk1h me 11:38 back 11:38 poofi 11:39 http://www.voki.com/pickup.php?scid=11555166&height=267&width=200#.VYNWbfI3m7g.twitter gift 11:39 http://prntscr.com/7imk1h diz gud? 11:39 yes 11:40 GTG 11:40 Bye skrubbies. 11:40 k 11:42 yo 11:42 http://www.voki.com/pickup.php?scid=11555166&height=267&width=200#.VYNWbfI3m7g.twitter bib 11:42 wat dat 11:43 bib 11:44 "Puffy is unknowing, so he has no idea about what was going on." 11:44 wtf 11:44 http://prntscr.com/7imk1h Reap, meet my MLG alter ego 11:44 Future Faulty i cant waite 11:45 what do you think of this name? "PVZ : Stacy , and the Corruption takeover" 11:49 Well. It definitely says a lot about it on the tin. 11:52 its gud 11:52 i feel like wmag destroyed all of carps characters 11:52 Barb Cannon 11:52 read the first line 11:52 Goldberg 11:52 first line 11:53 yee 11:55 Plants vs Zombies : The battle of the century! 11:56 WMag : The guy who introduced a balancing policy and literally made himself an exception instantly. 11:58 Go figure 11:59 yey 11:33 http://prntscr.com/7imk1h me 11:38 back 11:38 poofi 11:39 http://www.voki.com/pickup.php?scid=11555166&height=267&width=200#.VYNWbfI3m7g.twitter gift 11:39 http://prntscr.com/7imk1h diz gud? 11:39 yes 11:40 GTG 11:40 Bye skrubbies. 11:40 k 11:42 yo 11:42 http://www.voki.com/pickup.php?scid=11555166&height=267&width=200#.VYNWbfI3m7g.twitter bib 11:42 wat dat 11:43 bib 11:44 "Puffy is unknowing, so he has no idea about what was going on." 11:44 wtf 11:44 http://prntscr.com/7imk1h Reap, meet my MLG alter ego 11:44 Future Faulty i cant waite 11:45 what do you think of this name? "PVZ : Stacy , and the Corruption takeover" 11:49 Well. It definitely says a lot about it on the tin. 11:52 its gud 11:52 i feel like wmag destroyed all of carps characters 11:52 Barb Cannon 11:52 read the first line 11:52 Goldberg 11:52 first line 11:53 yee 11:55 Plants vs Zombies : The battle of the century! 11:56 WMag : The guy who introduced a balancing policy and literally made himself an exception instantly. 11:58 Go figure 11:59 yey 12:01 Barb Cannon remade Barb Cannon 12:02 Chill 12:02 Reap 12:02 ping 12:02 hm? 12:05 I need a name 12:06 PVZ : Corruption vs Maelstrom, the dark ages are upon us 12:08 oh wow 12:08 it was my anniversary 12:08 rly? 12:09 yah, 10 days ago 12:09 of being here 12:09 oh wait 12:09 today is June 12:09 lol 12:10 I joined July 10th 12:10 i joined the same day as carp 12:10 April 24th 12:10 noice 12:10 I changed my Profile Pic 12:11 yey 12:14 Poofi, I m MLG 12:15 lol 12:15 wut 12:15 herro skrub 12:17 GTG BAI 12:17 kbi 12:18 ok 12:28 gtg 06:24 test 06:41 ey 06:51 herro Poofi 06:56 http://prntscr.com/7ix41l Puffy, does this look good? 06:59 yea 07:02 bbl 07:02 noooo 07:30 back 07:32 Wb 07:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wol_bdRFRiw 07:42 . 07:43 ? 07:49 hI 07:50 PuffyMufifns Carp The Fish Chillpeashooter PING 07:51 Wllo 07:51 Ello* 07:51 Hello 07:51 Hi 07:51 RP? 07:51 yes 07:51 Yep 07:52 Piñata Party! 07:52 Who will be on Team Plants 07:52 I wanna gonna RP 07:52 but nvm 07:52 *was 07:52 Ok 07:52 * Thecoollittlepeashooter shoots WinterMagnet with prefix laser 07:52 Battle! 07:52 3... 07:52 2... 07:52 1... 07:52 GO 07:52 (Winter Melon) : *hides* 07:52 PVZBrony uses Element Infusion 07:52 Note: The policy changed, so you can use any plant/zombie 07:52 Oh wait, OCs only? 07:52 k 07:53 WMag : *Hides and takes cover behind a bush* 07:53 *PVZBronyGod fuses with all 6 Elements of Harmony 07:53 george bush 07:53 * Thecoollittlepeashooter jumps in river 07:53 wait.. we were playing hide and seek 07:53 hide and seek? 07:53 Oh ok. 07:53 XD 07:53 xD 07:54 http://i.imgur.com/t9DDnal.png Good? 07:54 Wmag : *Hides in a place that you can't guess, probably* 07:54 Hi 07:54 Yea 07:54 * Thecoollittlepeashooter burns all wildlife 07:54 With fire blast 07:54 Wait 07:54 yes its good 07:54 Who will hide? 07:54 I mena 07:54 Who will count? 07:54 @wmag we can use any character now? 07:54 wtf 07:54 I don't wanna play hide and seek 07:54 ^ 07:54 Same 07:54 @Puffy it's been a month. 07:55 Omg 07:55 Why did we play it xD 07:55 @Wintermagnet LETS BATTLE 07:55 You can't use any character 07:55 For example, only I can own the specific Winter Melon 07:55 others can do their own versions 07:55 Okay 07:55 Battle! 07:55 o 07:55 PVZBronyGod infuses himself with the 6 Elements of Harmony, becoming Super PVZBronyGod 07:56 for some reason i feel like that rule is going to get out of hand fast 07:56 Well, I'm not using WMag here, I'll use one of my weaker characters 07:56 /Me bites puffymuffins 07:56 Don't capitalize the M 07:56 m* 07:56 * PuffyMuffins kills TCLP 07:56 lol okay 07:56 Let's do this legit 07:56 * Thecoollittlepeashooter farts 07:56 * Thecoollittlepeashooter reincarnate s 07:56 I'll use (Magnet) 07:56 Super PVZBronyGod uses ELEMENTAL HARMONIC BLAST on Puffymuffins 07:56 this isnt even my final form 07:57 * Thecoollittlepeashooter fires a laser at PuffyMuffins 07:57 (Magnet) : *Uses Electro-choc on Super PVZBronyGod* 07:57 loolnubs 07:57 Puffy 07:57 How about you use your weaker characters? 07:57 Seriously. 07:57 Super PVZBronyGod is unaffected by the Electro-choc 07:57 Onguard! 07:57 You own the second strongest character on the wiki 07:57 for what @wmag 07:57 Who got past the limit... for idk wat 07:57 * Thecoollittlepeashooter uses Strawberry Sniper 07:57 I AM THE STRONGEST 07:57 Anyway 07:57 WMag is the strongest 07:57 idekwtf we are doing 07:57 If you want to be the strongest 07:57 Then 07:58 Strawberry Sniper: >: 07:58 You will have to go through a boss rush. 07:58 >:):)" height="19" width="19"> * 07:58 PVZBRONYGOD VS. WMAG 07:58 A boss rush between my moderately strng characters 07:58 No, not WMag 07:58 I will boss Rush! 07:58 Okay 07:58 lol 07:58 Lose one time 07:58 You're illuminati confirmed 07:58 ok... 07:58 5secs later : *pvzbronygod dies* 07:58 Strawberry Sniper:Me, the strongest character will now destroy you al 07:58 All* 07:58 Ressurected 07:59 PvZRP Hall of Fame/Fall of Shame 07:59 Let's see if you can make it any of th elists 07:59 SS kills all life on earth 07:59 Coolpea, lets team up for the Boss Rush 07:59 Okay 07:59 Super PVZBronyGod and Coolpea are ready for Boss Rush 07:59 Yes 07:59 @Wintermagnet, start the Boss Rush 08:00 uh…. 08:00 Me uses Strawberry Sniper 08:00 /me* 08:00 Ok in a min 08:00 Elemental Infusion! 08:00 Super PVZBronyGod! 08:00 *Strawberry Sniper shoots a giant strawberry 08:01 AHAAHA 08:01 3... 08:01 2... 08:01 1... 08:01 GO 08:01 ROUND 1 08:01 Lets start 08:01 BANANA LAUNCHER 08:01 (Banana Launcher) : *Charging* 08:01 HP: 500 08:01 Strawberry Sniper 08:01 Kill him! 08:01 HP:700 08:01 Super PVZBronyGod uses Brony Blast 08:01 700? 08:01 You may want to have 2000 or something 08:01 Ya 08:01 Oh 08:02 900000000000000 then 08:02 You can't go past 8k 08:02 Oh 08:02 O.o not allowed 08:02 Ok 08:02 Super PVZBronyGod: 9000/9000 HP 08:02 8000 then 08:02 WMag and Puffy went past it for making fights somewhat legit 08:02 8000? lol... using limits. 08:02 3... 08:02 2... 08:02 1... 08:02 GO 08:02 i mean 8000/8000 08:02 (Banana Launcher) 's arena 08:02 Main target: (Banana Launcher) 08:02 Super PVZBronyGod uses OMEGA BRONY BLAST on Banan Lancher 08:02 Minor targets: (Carolina Grim Reaper) (SaturnFR) (Mango) 08:03 Strawberry Sniper shoots a strawberry jam which makes banana launcher sticky 08:03 (banana launcher) : *Lobs a banana* 08:03 *SS dodges 08:03 Super PVZBronyGod uses Flaming Courage on the 3 Minor Targets 08:03 super effective 08:03 Just a tip, the banana is nerfed obviously. 08:03 Ok 08:04 You need to defeat Banana Launcher only 08:04 The other three will attack you, but will give you 1500 HP healing once killed 08:04 Super PVZBronyGod uses Icy Generosity on Banana Luanchrr 08:04 CONTINUE 08:04 *Strawberry Sniper shoots a huge strawberry which does 300 damage 08:04 (Banana Launcher) : *Hit* 08:04 Yes! 08:04 :) 08:04 (Banana Launcher) : *Running* 08:04 (Banana Launcher) : *Jumps and fires a banana* 08:05 Super PVZBronyGod uses Omega Blast on Banana Launcher 08:05 TCPL cover me so i can use magic 08:05 *SS slips away thanks to the strawberry juice 08:05 (Banana Launcher) : *Fires another banana* 08:05 Dodged 08:05 Dodged 08:05 You can't dodge that much 08:05 (Troll) 08:06 Super PVZBronyGod uses Electric Kindness on Banana Launcher for 250 Damage 08:06 SS:Shoots another huge strawberry 08:06 000/500 health banana 08:06 Ok, enemy defeated 08:06 Super PVZBronyGod uses Alicorn Magic to heal Coolpea and Super PVZBronyGod by 1000 Health 08:06 Yay 08:06 I will be back in a min 08:06 Okay 08:07 Lets prepare 08:07 Super PVZBronyGod uses Stat Magic! 08:07 All stats are upped by 30! 08:07 I'm gonna call in Laser Melon 08:08 laser melon? 08:08 Check PvzCC 08:08 OP 08:08 ^ 08:08 XD 08:08 600 health 08:08 6000* 08:08 sorry, computer malfunction 08:08 600 dmg 08:08 That's OP 08:09 Super PVZBronyGod uses Summoning Magic 08:09 *summons in Water Pea, Fire Pea, Gatling Pea 08:09 back 08:09 You can't do more than 20 DMG in regular attacks 08:09 We have minions now! 08:09 and I have Special Attacks 08:09 Lol 08:09 Yep 08:09 (trollface) 08:09 Next boss? 08:09 Ok, let me see 08:09 yeah!!!! 08:09 (Troll) 08:10 Banana Launcher in classic form 08:10 No nerfs 08:10 HP: 2500 08:10 Hah! 08:10 Now THIS one is hard. 08:10 Lol 08:10 Weak 08:10 (banana launcher) : *Fires banana rocket* 08:10 Good luck 08:10 *SS dodges 08:10 (Banana Launcher) : *Jumps in air, firing banana laser* 08:10 Super PVZBronyGod uses Elemental Harmonic Beam 08:10 *Wait 08:10 Pause 08:10 WTF 08:10 (Banana Launcher) : *Lands, firing banana cannon* 08:10 ? 08:10 does 300 damage 08:10 Banana Laser? 08:10 Yea 08:10 Really? 08:11 Ok.... 08:11 Continue 08:11 Super PVZBronyGod uses Flaming Courage 08:11 PVZBronygod, normal attacks do 20 DMG at maximum 08:11 does 50 Fire damage and causes a fire damage effect 08:11 *SS charges and shoots a huge attack (700 dmg) 08:11 And these are SPECIAL attacks 08:11 Now SS sleep 08:11 Sleeps* 08:11 You can't do a lot of special attacks in a short time. 08:11 *Laser Melon comes in 08:12 Super PVZBronyGod uses Stat Cure Magic to wake SS up 08:12 SS:Heyo! 08:12 ahaha! 08:12 LM and SS merge attacks and do 300 dmg 08:12 Super PVZBronyGod uses Brony Bomb! 08:13 20 Damage 08:13 Super PVZBronyGod uses Lightning Loyalty 08:13 Lightning strikes Banana Cannon for 40 Damage 08:13 1200/2500 health banana 08:13 okay 08:13 Banana Cnnon? 08:13 OP 08:14 GTG 08:14 08:14 (Banana Launcher) : *Fires homing charger* 08:14 Bye 08:14 Bye 08:14 Lets do this! 08:14 *SS shoots a sticky berry which disables the banana rocket 08:15 *Calls in Pain-apple 08:15 PA: >:):)" height="19" width="19"> 08:15 gt 08:15 Gtg* 08:15 Bye 08:16 back 08:16 oh dang 08:16 bye 08:16 Wmag ? 08:16 ? 08:17 RP? 08:17 MC? 08:17 I wanna RP 08:18 But Okay 08:18 ok 09:48 carp 09:48 please 09:48 forgive me ;( 09:48 afk 09:50 . 09:51 There's one question I ask myself 09:53 Why do I exist when I should not 09:55 PuffyMuffins 10:13 back 10:14 Carp The Fish 10:14 ;( 10:14 What? 10:14 im.,.. 10:14 im sorry 10:15 I... 10:15 pm 10:48 back 10:48 Wb 2015 06 19